For My Mother
by NekoSama
Summary: Arnaud recalls a day in his life.


For My Mother  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris) and Silvered_Cheetah  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com and fawkesgirl737@hotmail.com  
Status:Completed  
Catagory:Angst  
Spoilers: none  
Season: none  
Rating:Violence  
Summary:Arnaud recalls a day in his life  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
It was a winter day. I was 14. I've never forgotten the moment it happened. I figure that it was the turning point in my life where emotions became obsolete, and the only thing that mattered then, was my mothers revenge.  
Yvette put her hand on Arnaud's temple and frowned. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer and came back into his room. "Now keep this under your tongue," she said in a soothing tone.  
"Mother, I'm fine, really. Now let me go outside." I had begged her. I went to reach for my coat, and the thermometer dropped from my mouth. It shattered on the floor, and the mercury splashed onto her foot.  
"Oh Arnaud!" she exclaimed at the mess on the floor. "Not today honey, you're still too sick. I'll get a broom to clean up the mess," she sighed looking at her son. She was really concerned. He'd been fighting off several colds and flu all winter. She didn't want him to go out until he was fully recovered.  
I decided that staying at home was better than school. I could learn my own way, instead of having a teacher force methods on us that were either too complicated or too simple to learn. I could set my own limitations, and my own boundaries. I had a great feeling of power those days I stayed home.  
Yvette went into the kitchen. She came back after about 20 minutes with a tray of food. "Here you go, love," she gave him the tray which had some chicken soup, crackers, and a glass of orange juice. "Now try to eat some of this ok?"  
I scowled at the cold orange juice, but quickly accepted the soup and crackers. As I finished the last of the soup by drinking the broth, I heard the faint sound of a window opening  
Yvette cleaned up the few dishes in the kitchen. She was going to check back in on Arnaud and clean up the mess the thermometer made, when she heard a sound in the hallway. It sounded like a window opening. She rushed to check it hoping Arnaud wasn't trying to sneak out. She drew in a sharp breath as she saw a man standing in the hallway dressed in black wearing a ski mask.   
The man looked at the woman in the hallway. He licked his lips and walked towards her. 'This is even better than I could have imagined,' he thought. 'I can have a little fun before I burglarize this house.'   
Yvette backed down the hall away from Arnaud's room. 'Please, God, let him stay in his room,' she prayed as she retreated from the intruder.  
I climbed from my bed, and crept to the door. I could hear the footsteps of a man. I thought it to be my father, so I quickly opened the door, expecting to see my father standing there, hugging my mother. But who stood there was not my father. It was a man in black. He did not hear my door open, luckily. I saw him grab my mother and pull her off where I could not see. I heard her scream suddenly become muffled. I saw a roll of duct tape be thrown into the hallway from my parents bedroom. I didn't dare go near there, for fear of my life.  
Yvette had tears in her eyes as the man taped her mouth shut and then her hands behind her back.   
He threw her on the bed roughly and tore off her dress.   
Her screams were muted by the tape as he undid his pants and drew close to her.  
I could hear fabric being ripped, and then the sound of a zipper. I heard rhythmic thuds, and the muffled sounds of my mother screaming. I felt fear growing inside of me. A demon I never knew existed. It tore at me to run, run to the kitchen and get the knife. I knew which one the demon told me about.  
The man pounded into Yvette's body with abandon.   
She just laid back and prayed that Arnaud would not hear or see anything. She looked at her attacker with anger pouring out of her eyes.   
He just laughed and continued his assault.   
I quietly made my way into the kitchen, not caring or even realizing I had walked on the broken thermometer my mother hadn't cleaned up. I looked first in one drawer, then another, searching for the Answer. Searching for the one thing to stop that man. There would be no other answer. I would not allow one to cross my mind. This had to be the only way.  
Yvette struggled weakly against the man.   
He finally finished and let out a loud cry as he spilled his seed into her.   
She moaned knowing she'd never be able to erase the terror and disgust she now felt. She didn't realize she wasn't going to have too long to worry about it.  
I finally found it. I had found my Answer. To my mother I went with my Holy Grail in hand. I didn't hear the man cry out, only my mother's sobs. I neared the door, when I heard the gunshot. I hadn't flinched exactly, only stopped. I wanted to believe my mother had freed herself, and had gotten papa's gun from their closet, but I knew that no gun that big would make such a high pitched bang. I felt a tear run down my face, and I quickly brushed it away, forcing my face into a stern, angry stare. The man came out of my parent's bedroom, and he saw me standing there, with the Answer in my hand. I did not know it, but I had smiled wickedly.  
The man stared at the tall boy who stood in front of him. "So, what are you planning to do with that?" he sneered pulling the gun out of his pocket.  
"First I will start with your eyes," I explained to him, feeling the raging demon lash out at me for not acting quickly. "Then I will work my way down to your hands, and your feet, and then I will prevent you from ever doing what you have just done to my mother, again." I pointed to his groin with the Answer, and I could see a spark of fear in his eyes.  
The man pointed his gun at Arnaud and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked but no shot rang out. "Shit!" he shouted realizing the gun had jammed  
"Now see? Mother's going to know you said that." I said menacingly. I wielded the Answer toward his throat, as I pushed him down to the floor.  
The man fought against Arnaud, but his strength from realizing his mother had just been raped and murdered overpowered the man and he lain helpless under Arnaud.  
I never really remember very clearly what had happened next. I remember thrashing limbs, and blood, beautiful blood. The blood to me meant justice. Lord knows what it meant for him.  
  
Fin  
  
Any feedback is welcome... 


End file.
